The Amazing World of Gumball Fandom Wiki:The Rules
Rules Images When putting a picture in a canon character gallery, please follow these guidelines. *Do not make them too small. *No captions or anything that was not part of the picture when you got it. *Don't thumbnail it, if you need to resize it, please contact one of the admins. If you are putting an image in your OC gallery, please keep in mind that no images containing pornographic, overly violent or distasteful material are allowed on this Wiki. *Please keep in mind that only 10 pictures are allowed in an OC gallery, and 20 in a canon character gallery. Categories Categories that will only fit one character or that are over-specific such as "Female OC Ducks" and such are not necessary. Comment section/Forum As a reminder, please be respectful of the rules or these priveleges will be taken. *No spamming. This applies to the following. **Overexcessively posting the same thing **Putting personal information on a board/inappropriate self-disclosure **Making a topic unrelated to the subject Message wall *Same rules apply from comment section. *Do not make message wall posts lengthy. Discussions like these belong to chat. Blog posts *Nearly the same rules apply from comment section. Editing/Creating Pages Editing pages should only be done if the page is unfinished or if there are grammar issues. If a page is complete, it doesn't need to be locked, but it shouldn't need to be edited either. *Unverifiable and ludicrous content is not to be added to pages, nor is speculation. *Vandalizing a page is highly penalized, so don't do it. *When editing, please make sure that your changes make sense and don't completely destroy the coding of the page. The preview button is there for a reason. Badges Badges are little online trophies awarded for certain feats, like commenting on blogs. Though they are there for fun, doing something for the sake of earning a badge is highly discouraged, and can even get you blocked. Examples of blockable offenses include: *Making useless blogs *Spamming the comment sections and message walls *Adding one letter per publish Basically, you should edit to improve the wikia, not for pixels. User pages *Do not edit other user's page. User page are personal and should not be edited by other users. Chat Rules The TAWoGF Wiki chat is meant to be a social hangout where TAWoG fans can socialize with other fans as they would outside of the wiki, so note that topics and language aren't enforced in the same way as the regular wiki. In other words, enter at your own risk. Here are some guidelines to know before entering chat: *Cussing is allowed but don't overdo it. Use those words tastefully. *Speak English all the time. *No roleplaying in public chat. *No flaming users or trolling. *No spamming. *No spam-joining. Either fix the connection problem or try again some other time. *No advertising other Wikis in public chat. *Avoid inciting drama. *Avoid being disrespectful to anyone, especially to admins or chat moderators. *Avoid being inactive for long periods of time (an entire day, for example). *When an admin, chat moderator, or the majority who are present asks you to stop doing something in chat, stop doing it. Level of punishment will depend on which admin or chat moderator that manages this problem.